


Maybe

by jloveredden



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: but it kinda sucks, read if you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jloveredden/pseuds/jloveredden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trapped within an icy gorge, Jack can't help but reflect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind to this, ok? I'm new to writing, and I hope to improve with any feedback I get here. That said, any commentary or constructive criticism is welcomed. (Excuse the sucky title that probably doesn't make sense anywhere but in my head)

Trapped within an icy gorge, Jack can't help but reflect.

He sat there, Baby Tooth shivering in his icy palms, and glanced around the crevice Pitch had thrown them in. His staff, his power source, the only tangible constant in his 300-year isolation, lies broken in two on the ice before him. He can still feel residual pain in his chest from when Pitch broke it, and curses his own stupidity in believing Pitch, believing that he could save Baby Tooth.

His own stupidity. That's what got him here, isn't it? And not just in the crevice. If he hadn't been so stupid, maybe he could've been back in time to save Easter. Maybe he could've saved Sandy, instead of being too slow. Maybe he could've fought Pitch, instead of falling for his lies and getting into this mess. But they weren't all lies, were they?

Jack did wish to be seen, to be loved, to have a family. He was terrified that no one would ever believe in him, and even more afraid of never knowing why. Why was he cursed like this? To never be seen by the children, whom he loved more than anything. To never know what exactly he was, what he could do. For 300 years, Jack had been alone, with no one to guide him, teach him right from wrong, show him what he could do, what he should do. His sole companion, the wind, did care for him, but could not replace a physical being.

Pitch was right about one more thing, too. The Guardians would never accept him. He was always just a pain in the neck for them, someone the Man in the Moon made them work with. For 300 years, they had never cared for him, even going out of their way to dodge him (in Bunnymund's case). From the beginning, he tried to tell them that he wasn't Guardian material. Heck, Bunny seemed to already know that. But Tooth, Sandy, and North were adamant. The Man in the Moon had chosen him for a reason, so he must have something in him that was good. During their time together, after he'd agreed to work with them for his memories, he'd begun to forget that he wasn't a Guardian, wasn't good, wasn't anything but a menace. The Guardians had trusted him, even though it was only for a moment, they had. And that's what made this hurt so much more.

"Pitch was right. I really do make a mess of everything," he sighed, as the pain ebbed and sadness took over on his face. Baby Tooth chirped and hopped into his pocket. Jack hoped she'd be warmer there, but doubted it. Baby Tooth. Another person he'd failed. She was injured, badly, when Pitch threw her against the glacier. There was no way for her to fly out of here on her own, and, with Jack's staff broken, there was no way of getting her out. He'd never felt more helpless.

"Jack!" the voice called, and he scrambled back against the ice. "Jack!" it called again, and he, albeit briefly, couldn't hold back a bubble of resentment in his chest. If he hadn't heard that stupid voice, he would've never strayed from his path back to the Warren. Baby Tooth would've been safe with Tooth and the Guardians wouldn't be in so much trouble. Bunny wouldn't know the feeling of being walked through, something Jack had plenty of experience with. 

Baby Tooth hopped out of his pocket, pulling out his memory tube. He stared at Baby Tooth, who nodded towards the tube and towards him. She wanted him to see his memories. He complied, and opened the tube. Although still unsure, as the golden glow of the memories washed over him, Jack had a sudden feeling of peace. Maybe, just maybe, everything would turn out alright.


End file.
